


Never Again

by Amiteva3



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Thor kills Thanos before the snap, Angst, Loki and Thor feels, Loki is not dead surprise!, Peter Parker is a Sweetheart, Peter Parker is everyone's friend, but then theres fluff dont worry, idk how to do tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiteva3/pseuds/Amiteva3
Summary: While the Avengers are having dinner(and Peter is being a cutie) they discover that a certain God isn't dead.





	Never Again

The Avengers were all laughing and talking excitedly around the table. How they all managed to come out alive from the war with Thanos, but they wouldn't think about that now. After Thor killed him his warriors ran away. Everyone was happy.

Well almost everyone. The Avengers praised the God of Thunder and admired him, forgetting that he lost everything in that war. Forgetting that he was broken. If maybe he did something sooner, if he was stronger all of the asgardians, his people, would still be alive. Maybe then his best friend would still be alive. maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe then Loki-no. He refused to think about his brother. He couldn't, didn't want to believe Loki was dead. But it has been two months and there still wasn't a sign from him. Thor had to face the facts-his brother was dead. 

''Um, Mr Thor?'' Peter broke his spiral of thoughts. ''Are you okay? You've been very silents''

''All is well Tiny Spider. Thank you for caring.'' responded Thor with raised eyebrows. He didn't think anyone would notice his crappy mood. Maybe he should be more careful with the kid. The asgardian liked hi, he really did, but maybe he was smarter that what he gave him credit until now.

''Okay...just'' The boy hesitated. ''If you ever wanna talk, you can talk with me. My advices may not be the best but I'm a good listener.''

Peter smiled and Thor's heart melted. It was clear the boy would do anything to help his heroes, even if that meant to just give emotional support to them.

''I'll have that in mind, Peter. Again, thank you.'' The God suddenly was filled with the desire to know more about the boy in front of him. ''Enough about me. How are you, Tiny Spider? How is school?'

Peter looked so excited that one of his idols (and his favorite Avenger) was interested in his life that he might as well have exploded right there and then.

''Well we have this science project and Mr Stark is helping me with it and it's gonna be awesome. I also like this one girl but I don't know if she likes me back.'' Peter changed the subject every second, eager to tell Thor about everything. ''Oh, Mr Thor can you help me with- 

All of a sudden he and and a couple of other Avengers stopped talking and stared at somewhere behind the Thunderer. Curious, he turned around and he felt like he was gonna throw up. And Gods don't throw up just like that. 

There leaned on the opposite wall, stood Loki. The trickster was smirking (that stupid smirk that was never leaving his face), but he was covered in bruises and seemed to be in pain. 

''Surprise! I see you've been very happy with my absence.'' He bickered. 

The first one to react was Steve. 

''Loki? But you're supposed to be dead. How are you alive?'The God rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the Captain.''Well obviously I'm not dead. And the second question? Well,a trickster never gives out his tricks, correct?'' 

Suddenly Thor got up from the table and and crashed his brother in the wall the God of Mischief was leaning on. 

''How dare you!'' Roared he. The Avengers knew what could happen when Thor got angry so they remained silent. ''I thought you were dead, Loki. I thought I lost everything! I mourned for you, brother. I cried for you.'' Even now a few tears were rolling down the Thunderer's face.'' And now you're telling me it was a trick! Again!'' Thor crashed him against the wall one more time. 

''I came back for you!'' Loki screamed back at Thor's face with a shaky breath. This took the Thunderer by surprise. Meanwhile the Avenger were watching the scene in front them like their favorite soap opera just came on. ''Do you know how good it would be if I continue living without anyone knowing I'm alive? If I could just do whatever I wanna do without answer anyone's expectations?'' Then he lowered his voice to just above a whisper. ''Without fearing I would disappoint anyone.'' 

Thor shook his head. 

''Loki, what? Is this how you really feel? Because I assure you brother, I was never disappointed in you. And I apologize if it seemed this way.'' 

There was a glint of hope in Loki's eyes but he still didn't seem to believe his brother's words. 

''Yes, of course, brother. Now can I use your room for the night, because as you can see I am in need of sleep?'' Before Thor could manage to answer him, Loki was out of his sight.

**Author's Note:**

> HI, guys! This turned out very short and I really don't like it, but I hope you do!


End file.
